Talk:Culture
Wouldn't it better to merge this with Glossary? Carrot 20:33, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :In my humble opinion, the glossary should only be used for terms that are actually... well, terms that actually exist and have something to do with Hamumu in general. I wouldn't put inside jokes like SPAMMAPS and Forg on there -o_-o -- SpiderPumpkin 20:38, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it should stay here. And I apologise for getting CDL and DLF mixed-up. I'm very tired. :P Though CDL should probably be added, though by someone who can actually remember things. IE, not me. :P --AtkinsSJ 22:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) "Ninja'd"? Being "ninja'd" is not really Hamumu-specific, is it? It shouldn't be in the article imo.--SpiderPumpkin 00:38, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, fixed. Kerma777 777 04:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) That Ryuinfinity thingy I left it in for now, but I demand references demonstrating how Ryuinfinity's behaviour is an "in-joke", since I've never seen it being used as one (and have no idea where the two citations were taken from). This article is not to write about general stuff some forum members like to do, only things that actually involve the whole community (in the shape of popular in-jokes and fads).--SpiderPumpkin 17:09, 15 August 2008 (UTC) "I think..." Just saying, speculation as in the Flying Swimming Pool section isn't normally appreciated in a Wiki article. (Neither is using first person, since the Wiki contents are public domain and whatnot.) If anyone can confirm the FSP thing, please remove the "I think" part. Otherwise, that sentence will probably have to go eventually..--SpiderPumpkin 20:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) "Foold" This word is perfectly allowed on the forum... insulting people is, as always, not allowed. So the confusion here comes from someone having used the word to insult people (which is obviously easy to do). -- Jamul!! Nowish Chaticide Meh... is this really specific to Hamumu? (The term, I mean, not the event.) Not sure about that.--SpiderPumpkin 21:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) "Never gonna let you sing" Can anyone tell me why that should even be on here? AFAIK, nobody ever talked about it, and nobody would need to know that. (Please only add important events/fads to this article, not random things that happened on the chat once.)--SpiderPumpkin 15:15, 14 November 2008 (UTC) CDL "god among men at the Hamumu Forum who got temporarily inconvenienced by communists for preaching the gospel of awesome"? --SpaceManiac 13:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a remainder of a vandalism attack; I think somebody attempted to undo the vandalism, but must have of missed that part.--SpiderPumpkin 15:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Edit thingy: Fix'd. In the future, if anyone wants to undo vandalism, please go to the "History" page, "compare" the vandalised version with the previous one, "Edit" the previous version and save the page; this will revert all the changes made in the vandalised version without the risk of missing anything.--SpiderPumpkin 15:31, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Some protection for this Given cetain, subject matters, I request this page is protected for editing. Is there a way that only registered people can edit it?